Teenage Angst
by dmhg
Summary: Hermione has changed. She is also in trouble. Her friends wont talk to her and she needs a friend. Draco notices and involves himself too much. COMPLETE
1. Change's

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

This is my new fic called 'Teenage angst' its angst and not for everyone. There isn't much Harry and Ron when the fic gets going, but they will start to come back in again near the end.

Again, not all of you will like it, but I hope some do. I've worked hard on this because it features violence and that is something that I wasn't too comfortable with at first because I have had violence in my past by people i know. But all that is in the past and it has been for a few years now.

Don't hate me if you don't like. 

Chapter 1- Changes

Hermione Granger walked through the barrier and on to the platform. She looked around trying to find her friends, she hadn't seen them over the summer because she had been 'too busy' she used the term lightly. She had changed, first her parents noticed, then her once muggle friends and then she herself had noticed her change and when she did she liked it so much she added to it.

Hermione was no longer the little bookworm that she had been called for the last 6 years at Hogwarts, she still loved to read and was still a know it all but she had changed her appearance and attitude toward life.

Summer, was what had caused the change. Since finishing her 6th year at Hogwarts and going back home she got in with the wrong crowd. Mainly Max and his gang. Max had been a sweet boy who was a few years older than her and had lived near by until she was 9 years old. Both was upset when he moved away after his parents died, but he was 13 and in the eyes of the law a minor and had to go live with family in Scotland.

But that all changed when a now 22-year-old Max showed up at his old house the week she came back from school. He firstly came to see Hermione's parents who knew him when he lived near by but they were out and Hermione answered the door.

_**Flashback **_

"Hello" Hermione said to someone's back that was facing her. The man turned around and was taken back at what he saw

"Can't be…" he mumbled to him self "…….Little Hermione Granger" he said upon a longer inspection. He looked her up and down and smiled at her, cocking a eyebrow up at her as he did it.

"Excuse me?" she said noticing him checking her out

"Max Rogers, remember me?" he asked. Hermione looked at him funnily "I use to live a few doors down, we haven't seen each other since you were 9 and I 13"

"Oh my god Maxi" she cried and flung her arms around his neck, dragging him into the house "What are you doing here?" she asked pointing him in the direction of the kitchen.

_**End flashback**_

Hermione smiled remembering how he said he came back to buy the house that was once his parents. They had talked all night until her parents had come home. They were both very exited to see him, but time went by and it was time for him to leave.

Hermione walked him to the door and he promised to catch up with her some other time. He gave her his mobile number and told her to text him some time.

"Hermione" she was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice "Mione" it came again, she looked up from the floor and looked around. A man with flaming red hair was waving at her. Ron, she smiled and walked over to him "Hermione….err…..err…." he mumbled looking her up and down

"Spit it out Ron" she snapped

"You…err….err…look…..n…nice"

"Thanks, I think" she mumbled, "Where's Harry?" she asked looking around the platform

"He's on the train with Ginny, they got together on our holiday this year. Dad gets paid holidays now he's minister and we decided to take Harry to Romania with us and…. well…he and Ginny sort of….err…."

"I think I know what you mean" she said down hearted. Secretly Hermione had always held a fancy towards Harry, that was how it went unsaid. Ron liked Hermione, but Hermione liked Harry, so did Ginny. She just didn't think Ginny would be the one he chose.

"Come on their waiting for us" Ron said grabbing her trunk, since his was on the train already "Did you make Head girl Hermione?" he asked as they stepped on to the train

"Yeah" she said absent mindedly

"Knew you would. Duno who the head boy is yet" Ron said as he looked around the carriages for Harry and Ginny "Wait till you see Ginny this year, mum finally let her have some dark red highlights in her hair, its less ginger now and more mahogany"

"That's nice"

"Still can tell I'm a Weasley though" came the voice of Ginny. Hermione and turned round to see her head poking out of the carriage they had just past "Hermione, wow…err…wow" she said looking up and down Hermione. Hermione on the other hand just rolled her eyes and sighed, she walked into the compartment and sat down, Ron closed the door as he came in.

"Hi 'Mione" Harry said looking out of the window "…err…err…..Hermione" he said turning to see her

"Is that all anyone can say…err…. err…Hermione?" she snapped

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked sensing something was wrong

"Im fine, just miss my boyfriend is all"

"Boyfriend?" Ron asked going red

"Max, and yes he's my boyfriend" she said taking out a book that was in her bag. She didn't read the book much her mind drifted back to Max and the summer they shared. It was all because of Max and his friends that she had changed, she often thought if it was for the better or not.

"Are you sure your alright, if you want we can talk" Ginny offered

"You think your qualified to give me advice because you have a boyfriend?" she snapped, quickly loosing her rag

"Sorry"

"Its ok" she said angrily "I'm not mad with you, its ok." She breathed in and out "So who's head boy?" she asked

"Duno" Harry mumbled

"So you have a boyfriend?" Ron said looking at the door

"Yeah, we went over this. I'm going for a walk" she said standing

"Shouldn't you be in your uniform" Ginny added looking at Hermione's choice in cloths. Hermione wore a short mini skirt, black leather knee boots and a top that was split like a V so that it came just under the bust revealing her belly button tattoo and ring's.

"Have a problem do we?" she asked looking down at her dress "Because I don't" she stormed out of the carriage and marched off down to the bottom of the train.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked

"She's changed, Hermione would never dress like that, and since when does she have a tattoo and jewels in her navel" Ron asked, sounding disgusted turning his attention back to what he was now eating

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review……….Hermione is very OOC in this fic, don't worry its only a phase and she shall return back to her normal bookworm-ish self in a few chapter, all she needs it to get all her anger out of her system. What anger? You may ask, well stick with this fic, it may seem to go slow, but I hope it will turn out all right.

Please review, flames welcome (Although I don't like them) I wont stop you from giving them to me.

Thank you.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Bad news, Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She – err got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first."

–_Oliver Wood_

OOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. Slytherin Bitch

Disclaimer: JK is the owner. I own the plot.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous pudding.  
"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley.  
Everyone looked up at him.  
"Why?" said Percy curiously.  
"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them–"  
"–for Humongous Bighead," said Fred.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2 – Slytherin Bitch

Hermione stormed off to the bottom of the train, and into the last compartment.

Sitting down Draco Malfoy walked in, smirking to high heavens

"Heard your little chat with Potty and Weasley"

"So"

"Granger...er...er..." he began when he finally looked at her

"What is it with people and that today" Draco walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hermione, i just came to see if you wanted to" Ron said popping his head round the door "Get away from her Malfoy" he pounced on Draco and dragged him away from Hermione, who wasn't very happy.

"Weasley" she yelled "Get the fuck off him" she grabbed Draco back and pulled him down to sit next to her.

"Hermione, what is with you?"

"I don't know, Ron maybe I've changed, because i have. Everybody changes Weasley" Draco smirked when Hermione called him by his surname instead of Ron

"Hermione, why are you been like this, you snapped at Ginny for no reason, you were angry with Harry and your calling me by my last name, why?"

"Ever thought its because I want to, no i don't think you did, because if you did then you would know that I don't want to be like the old Hermione any more, ok. I don't want to tropes after you like we have done in previous years. Ok. Voldermort is gone and I don't want to be the little shy bookworm any more, i want to be like this"

"Herm..."

"Get out Ron" she said calmly and Ron left.

"So did that hurt?" he asked pointing to Hermione's tattoo round her belly button and ring in it. She looked down and smiled

"Not as much as this" she turned around and lifted her top to reveal a bar wire tattoo at the bottom of her back.

"Never would have thought you to have them" Hermione glared at him evilly "Then again" he mumbled. Hermione sat opposite him

"Head boy?" she asked seeing his badge

"Yeah, your head girl, let me guess"

"Better believe it"

"So you have a boyfriend?"

"How did you know?"

"I told you i heard the conversation with Potter back there" Hermione nodded "You changed for him?"

"I changed for me, fancied a different look. Obviously some people don't like it"

"I do"

"Thank you, but have you see the slut lately, because i would have thought she would have been more up to your standards"

"Speaking of slut" Draco mumbled as Pansy walked into the compartment and sat with Draco. She seemed to not even notice Hermione until she reached down to feel his thigh and saw Dracp looking over at the opposite seat and not at her where she wanted him to look.

"Were in the middle of something here" Pansy said to Hermione "Please leave"

"No"

"I said get out" she jumped off Draco and walked to Hermione, Hermione stood up too and was a good few inches taller than Pansy

"I'm head girl and i said NO"

"Mudblood is that you?"

"Oh yeah" Draco whistled as he looked out of the window.

"Drakie" Pansy exclaimed

"Don't cal me that" Pansy slowly walked over to the door and nodded as she left the compartment

"Drakie?" Hermione asked

"Shut up mudblood"

"Fuck off Malfoy" Hermione said and left the compartment.

Draco looked back out of the window and mumbled to himself about how Hermione was perfect for Slytherin house. If she wasn't a mudblood.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This chapter was rubbish in my opinion.

Please review


	3. Helping Granger

Disclaimer: all belongs to JK except Max and his friends, they are mine.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wild! I can make that old bloke down there pick his nose again...and again...and again..."

-Ron

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Xxink-blotxX – like my cookies. Lol.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Short chapter so I have uploaded 2 chapters.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 3 - Comforting Granger

Hermione walked around her room looking for her shoes that she was going to wear that night. Tonight she had decided on a pair of pink stilettos to match her out fit. She was wearing a light pink halter-top and a leather skirt that stopped just above her knee.

"Come on, where are you?" she asked her self-looking round her room. It had been a week since she came back to Hogwarts and already she was loosing her shoes.

"Looking for me Granger?" came the voice of Draco from the bathroom that she shared. Hermione had left her door open that connected to the bathroom and Draco was stood in the doorway watching Hermione rush about her room.

"Pink shoes Malfoy, seen any?" she asked

"Cant say I have"

"Agg" she sighed and flopped down on to her bed "What do you want?" she asked Draco not even looking in his direction

"Just heard you mumbling and came to see what it was about"

"Aha" she said rushing over to her desk and under it there was a pair of light pink stilettos. Hermione picked them up and put them on her feet. Draco looked at Hermione and pulled a face at the shoes

"Not very comfy are they?"

"Very actually" she said glancing over at him

"Are you going some where Granger?" he asked "Its 7pm, you shouldn't be going out of the castle"

"What makes you think I am?"

"Dressed like that Granger"

"Shut up" she mumbled opening her pink bag and putting in the packet of cigarettes and lighter she still had. Hermione took another look around her room and walked out the door into the common room. Draco sighed and followed her out to see what she was doing. He saw her over at the large fire place, she looked to be getting ready to floo somewhere.

"Going out are we?" he asked

"Not we Malfoy, just me" she said sweetly

"Where?" Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped into the fire place

"STEPS" she shouted and dropped the large handful of floo powder she held. Before Draco could register what happened she was engulfed in green flames and vanished only leaving a little fire in her wake.

Draco shook his head and walked back into his room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Draco noticed that Hermione wasn't in her room, she never slept with the bathroom door open and this morning it was open. He walked into her room and saw her bed hadn't been slept in.

Draco proceeded to the common room only to find a passed out head girl half on and half off the sofa in front of the fire.

"Granger" he said walking to her "Granger"

"What?" she mumbled

"What happened?" he said looking her over. Hermione jumped off the sofa and looked at him.

"Good morning to you too"

"Grouchy are we, not much of a morning person"

"Not at all"

"What's that?"

"A scratch" she said looking down at her arm "Nothing life threatening"

"That wasn't there when you went out"

"so"

"Have you been fighting?" he asked looking semi worried

"Like you care, but no I haven't been fighting"

"You look like hell" he laughed. Hermione clutched her head and groaned "I might have something for that"

"I don't need pity, especially from you"

"Funny that, because i think you do"

"Fine" she sighed and followed Draco into the bathroom, where he took our a small potion bottle with green contents.

He poured the green potion into a cup that was on the side of the sink and he added water.

"Drink" he passed it to her. Hermione looked down at the concoction

"I don't think so" she turned to leave

"Fine, be like that" Hermione sighed and grabbed the cup, downed it in one and then left to go to her room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review


	4. A unlikely friend

Disclaimer: JK owns all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Harry, just being greeted by Percy) "Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy-" "Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing." Percy scowled. "That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley. "Mum!" said Fred as though he'd only just spotted her and seized her hand too. "How really corking to see you-"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 4- a unlikely friend?

Over the following days Darco and Hermione got into a silent routine, Hermione would go out and when she got back Draco would be waiting for her. Draco even held her hair back when she was too busy throwing up the contents of a brewery that she had consumed that evening.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised by Draco and how much he was there for her, there was something about the way he would listen to her and help her out, even though they weren't friends.

It was a Friday night when all this would change. Draco was sat up waiting for her to get back she said she would be back at 3am, it was now 5am and there was no sign of her.

Draco paced the room, she always came back on time, she was never late and this night she didn't take her wand with her because she nearly lost it the last time she went out.

"Come on Granger" he said still pacing the room. He could have gone to bed and just left her, after all they weren't exactly friends, but he didn't he promised himself to be there for her and if she ever needed help he would give it to her.

Only this night he really would help her. Draco didn't know much about her boyfriend except that he was a bit of a wild one and that Harry and Ron wouldn't like him been within the same area as Hermione. He secretly liked knowing something they Didn't about 'their girl' as they called her so many times. To him it was thrilling, knowing something like this and not having them know.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At around 5:15am the fire became green and Draco looked up to see Hermione stumble out of the fireplace

"Your late" he said looking at her drunk state

"Sorry" she said, sounding as sober as the day she was born

"Granger, are you all right?" he asked moving closer to her, Hermione saw this and backed off a little

"Malfoy, I'm tired, please let me go to bed" she said as she pulled her jacket closer to her

"Granger, we have a routine"

"Screw the routine" she yelled but Draco walked closer to her and he went to grab her to stop her from backing away from him when all he grabbed was her jacket that was resting on her shoulders, he pulled the jacket off her and Hermione flinched.

Draco looked at the top of her arm, which was bruised black and blue

"Granger?"

"I walked into a door and I bruise really easily" she nodded

"Granger, you're a crap liar"

"Malfoy, leave it please" she begged

"Tell me" he threatened. Hermione sighed, she couldn't deny that he had been there for her for the last 2 weeks or so and this was just another time when she would get the bitch about Max and his friends to him.

"Max, was just in a very bad mood, tonight is all" she said looking at her bruise "Very bad mood"

"And?"

"Something, I don't know what happened but something went wrong with a shipment of Cannabis he ordered and well he had a little too much to drink than normally and he just got a little heavy handed when I told him I had to come back here"

"He hurt you purposely?"

"He really didn't mean too"

"Granger, please, you can trust me" Hermione nodded, she actually really did trust Malfoy.

"Its nothing honestly Draco, I'm fine" she said looking him in the eye

"Hermione, did he hurt you?"

"Not much, just cant take no for a answer very well"

"Did he rape you?" Draco asked looking outraged. Hermione turned her gaze away from him looking round the common room "Hermione, please you can trust me"

"I know I can..." she really felt she could trust him "I just...I..."

"He raped you didn't he?"

"I...I..." Hermione looked Draco back in the eye "not tonight" she mumbled

"But he has done"

"Not, really, just I didn't want it and well in a way, I guess" Draco pulled her into a hug "Draco please I'm fine and dandy"

"Talk to me" Draco put her jacket on the sofa that he still held, he took her hand and lead her to her room.

"Draco..." She pulled back, Draco turned round to see her trying to stop him from taking her to her bedroom

"Hermione, we need to talk and your tried" Hermione nodded and allowed Darco to take her into her room. He sat down on her bed and she went off into the bathroom and got ready for bed.

She emerged from the bathroom in a short night dress with Eeyore on the from Winnie the Pooh. Draco looked at Hermione and smiled, Hermione saw this and blushed

"Get in" he said softly patting the bed next to where he was sat. Hermione looked longingly at her warm bed and practically jumped in. She snuggled under the covers and turned to see Draco lay on top of the cover, ready for bed himself.

"Draco, you can join me if you like" Draco turned to look at her, silently asking permission, Hermione sensed this and nodded. Draco stood and pulled back the bed sheets, getting in he settled himself down next to Hermione who willingly wriggled closer to him as he moved closer to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked

"I need to talk about it, no one knows except me and soon to be you" Hermione knew she couldn't tell Harry and Ron about

Max. It was better for her to tell someone who didn't care for her like they did and who she didn't care for.

"Ok"

"Well, a few weeks ago he had too much to drink and so did I so he's not to blame, and I remember giving him consent, god it was me that asked for it" Draco smirked looking over at Hermione "Well after that time he didn't ask, we never did anything we usually do, he just forced himself onto me, he was my boyfriend so I guess it was ok" she said looking longingly into space

"Hermione he could be your fucking husband for all anyone cared, you didn't want it, it was rape"

"But I gave him consent before"

"You could have given him consent 10 times before on that night, but you didn't want it and he made you"

"I haven't told anyone, not my parents, Ginny, Harry or Ron"

"You've told me"

"Yeah, think of how mad they will be, 'oh sorry I stopped talking to you, Draco Malfoy is my best friend and he knows all about me' great" she muttered

"Best friend?"

"Ok, ok you're my only friend at the moment, Harry and Ron haven't been as close to me since before all this happened"

"Its not so bad having only one friend, a best friend at that" he laughed

"Why, who is your only best friend?" Draco looked away and thought. He really didn't have friends, cronies, minions and followers, but no friends

"You are" he kissed her on her forehead and rolled over to face the door, his back to Hermione. "Night" he said pleasantly

"Night" she said looking at his back, he said she was his best friend, his made Hermione smile to herself, glad she had got him as a friend. She needed all the friends she could get right now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOC for Draco, yeah I know but hey that's how it goes.

Maybe a little quick, but the romance will be along later, friendship first.

Please review


	5. Max and Ed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Xxink-blotxX - I would love to be a beta for you, can you be one for me for this fic because a lot of reviews have picked up on my bad grammar and spelling and my computer is bad at it too, it needs to make its mind up and spell in English and not use the American way of spelling. I'm also looking for ideas for a fic of mine called 'played for a fool' because I made it a one-shot and lots of people said that they wanted to see it carry on and so I got thinking that I should and would like to continue the fic, its just a general humour fic about the trio and friends, basically everyone in the school since it's a general fic. One person said to make it a romance between Draco and Hermione but I don't know, so please if you can give me any suggestions please do so. And I like smartie cookies best. Lol. This chapter is all for you for been so great.

This chapter is dedicated to Xxink-blotxX.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you to all my other great reviewers, I love you all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 5 - Max and Ed

When Draco woke the next morning Hermione had already gone, since he was later to get up. He realized that he had slept through breakfast and was running late for potions.

He quickly showered and got dressed, picked up his school things and ran out the door.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy" Snape drawled "As much as I hate to do this but 20 points from Slytherin" Draco nodded and took his seat next to Blaise Zabini.

"Zabini I got to talk to you" he said, Blaise nodded and turn his attention back to Snape. Draco looked around the class and saw Harry and Ron glaring at Hermione, who wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Look at her" Ron said

"How can she ware that skirt, even Lavender doesn't have it as short as that" Harry mumbled. Draco over heard the conversation and looked at Hermione, who was stood at the ingredients shelf looking for the ingredients she needed to make the potion that they had been told to make.

Hermione's skirt was well above knee height, which was the standard for the school. Draco glanced around at the male members of the class; all were looking over at her as she stood on her tiptoes to reach the top shelf. Even Blaise was looking in her direction, Draco wasn't happy with the male members of the class.

"Blaise, stop it" he said hushed

"What's the matter Draco, want her for yourself?" he teased

"Yeah, as a matter of fact" Blaise's head shot round to look at Draco who was looking deadly serious, because he was. Over the weeks he and Hermione had become more than friends, to him. She was a very attractive woman and the only one who didn't want to jump into his pants when they saw him, at least he didn't think so, but he had hoped.

"Malfoy, I think we got to talk"

"I already said that we do" Draco said looking down at the potions ingredients on a list he had.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Spill" Blaise said at lunchtime when he and Draco finished lunch early and decided to take a walk down to the forbidden forest.

"Spill what?" he asked innocently as he pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes

"Oh, please, the greatest muggle hater starts to like a mudblood and there's nothing to tell"

"Don't call her that ok"

"Draco, we've known each other since we were what...2"

"Ok, ok, ok. Me and Hermione-"

"Oh its Hermione now is it"

"Do you want to know or not?" Blaise nodded "Me and Hermione have been getting close lately" once again Draco was interrupted by Blaise who smirked and added a little "get in there mate" under his breath. Draco hit his arm and continued

"Not like that, were friends, I cant and wont tell you why, but she needs me and I'm going to be there for her, ok?"

"If its what you want"

"It is, like I said she needs me, and don't tell anyone"

"Draco, like I said" he mocked "we've been friends since we were 2" Draco nodded and continued walking while Blaise turned and went back to the castle.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"You going out tonight?" Draco asked Hermione that night, already knowing the answer

"I am, but I'm going clubbing, no sex, no hanky panky, just good clean fun" she said looking at herself in the mirror

"You look nice" Draco said looking her up and down, Hermione had her hair curled a little; she wore white knee length boots with a black mini skirt and white boob tube.

"Thank you, Draco" she said walking towards him "If you want to wait for me you can do"

"Do you want me to?"

"If you like" Hermione kissed his cheek "Thank you Draco" she said stepping into the fireplace "STEPS" she said dropping the floo power. Draco looked around the room before running up to his room.

He entered his room and threw off his robe; under it he wore a pair of indigo jeans and a white Oxford shirt. He quickly ran a hand full of gel into his hair and ran back down to the common room.

"STEPS" he said dropping a hand full of floo power into the fire, green flames engulfed him and he vanished.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He stepped out of a large fireplace in an empty storeroom. Looking around he saw nothing, but he heard loud music. He walked over to the only door in the room and opened it a little, he saw Hermione making her way across the club over to the bar.

Silently he stepped out of the room and went to stand by the bar at the other side to where Hermione was stood. Draco watched her like a hawk for a few minutes before she moved away with a bottle in her hand.

Hermione looked around the club and saw who she was looking for, Max. She made her way over to him and kissed him on the cheek as he met her.

"Dance with me" she said joyfully pulling him on to the dance floor

"Ed, you know what to do" Max said to his friend while Hermione pulled him on to the dance floor. Ed nodded and looked over to where Draco was stood, but then turned away and looked around the club.

Hermione pulled Max to the middle of the dance floor where she started to dance with him. Max put his hands on her hips and she put her hands on his hands and they danced together.

Draco watched the two until they pulled away, Hermione said something to Max and went back to the bar where she was immediately served. Draco watched Hermione walked back to Max with the drinks and they sat down together.

After drinking the drinks Hermione got, Max turned to talk to Ed,

"Any one?" Max asked

"Him over there" Ed nodded in the direction of Draco, who didn't see this, he was too busy looking at Hermione. Max saw Draco looking at Hermione and nodded

"I saw him too"

"You want me to take care of him?" Ed asked

"Yeah, ill distract her" Max said turning to Hermione and asked her to dance, Hermione nodded and jumped to her feet dragging Max to the dance floor.

Ed waited until Max gave him the nod and then he made his way to the bar, where Draco was stood.

"Outside now" Ed said and took Draco by the arm and dragged him through the door labelled exit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I like cliffhangers, don't you all?

"Please review please, oh please"

-dmhg


	6. Draco gets hurt

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, does not belong to me, I wish he did but he don't. Max and Ed on the other hand do belong to me.

This is a tiny, tiny chapter just to be warned and also contains violence, if you don't like the idea of this then you could miss this as its only tiny.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words, and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 6 - Draco gets hurt

Ed pushed Draco through the door and Draco taken by surprise fell to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked reaching for his wand, but he didn't have it with him. He silently cursed himself for not bringing it, he followed Hermione to look after her, and he didn't even bring his wand with him.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson" Ed said closing in on Draco who just pulled himself to his feet.

"Why?" he asked backing up since Ed was much, much bigger than him. Draco soon found that he was backed up against a wall.

"Because me' mate is the owner of the girl you were eyeing up" Ed said as his fist came into contact with Draco. Draco's head flew back and hit the stonewall behind, causing Draco to moan in agony.

"What girl?" he asked

"The one who you never looked away from all night" Ed said picking Draco up by his collar and throwing him up the wall, holding him there "Oh look a few friends of mine have come to say hello" Draco looked around and saw 4 other very large men with pipes and one had a little knife in his hand

"I didn't do anything" he pleaded, but it was too late, a steel pole came into contact with him and he fell to the floor blood pouring from his nose and a mouth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where is Ed?" Hermione asked looking around the club

"Out side"

"Oh"

"Go get some more drinks sweaty" he said coldly, not talking to Hermione but another girl. She smiled and totted off to the bar.

"Ill be back soon" Max said standing to leave

"Where you going?" Hermione asked

"OUT" he shouted at her. Max walked off to the exit with Hermione's eyes never leaving him, she watched him walk out side and because she had very good eye sight she got a look at what was happening, she saw one of Max's friends raise a pole above his head and bring it down up on some one in front of him.

"Where's Maxi?" asked Violet when she came back with the drinks

"Outside I'm going to go see" Hermione said to the girl who reminded her too much of Pansy because of the way she would latch herself onto Max and any breathing male that crossed her path.

"Oky-doky" she said sang and pounced on the unsuspecting man sat on the next table to her.

Hermione walked quickly to the door and pushed with all her might to open it. "Max" she screamed as she saw a long pole come into contact with something huddled on the floor.

"Its ok babe, go back inside" he said and told his men to stop what they were doing "Just a bit of target practice"

"Who is that?"

"Just a bag of rubbish" he grabbed Hermione's waist and pushed her back through the door. "Ill see you later, just a few more minutes"

Hermione nodded and went back to the table.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review


	7. Hermione's gut feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK does.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ah, of course! There is no need to tell me any more, Ms. Granger. Which one of you will be dying this year?"

-Professor McGonagall

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 7 - Hermione's gut feeling

Hermione took a deep breath when she entered the 'floo room' as she had called it when she told Draco about her wild nights a few weeks ago. She hadn't had too much to drink but felt a little light headed and decided to sit down before flooing back to the castle.

Hermione sat on the floor and looking through her hand bag for some Paracetamol, which she carried.

Hermione couldn't get the weird feeling out of her stomach, she couldn't explain what it was, it was a tingly sensation in the pit of her stomach and not even two Paracetamol cured it. Scrambling to her feet ready to go back and tell Draco about her night she got a sharp pain over her chest.

The pain ceased when she thought back to Max and how he hurt her.

"I have to tell Draco" she said out loud and there was the pain again. She got the pain when she thought about Draco. She turned back to look at the door which she just came through

"It wouldn't be" she shook her head laughing "Cant be, Draco in the muggle world ha" she snorted. But then there was the pain again.

Hermione sighed and walked back to the fireplace, she went to the corner of it and picked up a pile of soot, which was actually floo power, but to muggles it would just be soot and dust.

Stepping into the fireplace she looked at the door again, something was telling her not to go. Sighing again she dropped the floo power back with the rest of it and stepped out of the fireplace.

She opened the door and walked over to the exit door and stepped out into the dark and cold ally. She looked around and saw nothing but a few dustbins.

"I had nothing to worry about" she mumbled to herself, but as she turned to go back into the club a flash of blond hair caught her attention. Turning to where the bright hair was she saw clearly someone behind the bins on the floor.

"Cant be" she mumbled to herself thinking of Draco. She walked over to the body and looked down "Draco" she screamed and ran over to him. Draco looked up and saw her over him

"Hermione" he sighed

"Draco what happened?" she asked helping him to his feet

"I'm fine, nothing compared to what Lucius would do to me and mum"

"Draco, Max did this didn't he?"

"Ed, I believe his name was and Sam, Pete and Luke too"

"Oh god"

"I believe I've met all your friends now" he joked "Not very nice people" Hermione looked at Draco, his nose was bleeding and he bruised pretty badly

"I'm so sorry" she said crying just by looking at him

"Not, your fault. I followed you didn't I"

"Come, we will talk at home" she said walking him to the door

"Home?"

"The castle, Hogwarts" Hermione opened the door and both walked through.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

If you don't know what a Paracetamol is, it's a headache tablet here in England.

Please review


	8. Draco's past explained

Disclaimer: I wish I did but don't own Harry Potter. Lucky JK.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Harry, this is no time to be a gentleman! Knock her off her broom if you have to!"

-Oliver Wood

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter might contain scenes that other readers find disturbing

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 8 - Draco's Past explained

"How did you sleep?" Hermione asked the next morning as she walked into Draco's dark bedroom.

"Fine, you?" he lied. He didn't sleep at all. He and Hermione went straight to bed the night before and didn't have a chance to talk.

"Ok, slept better than I would if I had got home and you weren't here" she said making her self comfy on Draco's bed "No classes today" she gloomily said

"Why?"

"Something about Peeves and the Grey Lady"

"Old Peeves causing trouble for Ravenclaw?" Draco asked while trying to prop himself up against his pillows so he could see Hermione better, which he regretted because he was really sore all over

"Something like that" she said looking away from him "Listen Draco, I'm really sorry"

"Don't be Hermione, I told you its my fault"

"How can it be yours?"

"I followed you"

"Only because I told you what Max was like"

"Ok, if you want me to blame you I will" he laughed, Hermione looked at him and laughed too.

"Seriously though, thank you wanting to look after me" she said

"No problem, I just have a problem with violence"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask about that, what did you mean last night?"

"About Lucius, me and mum?"

"Yeah"

"He use to beat my mum all the time when I was growing up. Never left her alone. He killed her in the end"

"I'm sorry"

"He use to just beat her for no reason, I had a sister once you know, well two actually"

"Really" she said sadly

"I had a older sister, mum called her Gypsy, mum said she was the spitten' image of her, but then again so I am, we all seem to be in my family." Hermione smiled "She would have been 23 now"

"What happened?"

"She was born when mum was in 7th year she was only 17 when she gave birth to Gypsy, Lucius had been out of school for 3 years before then. When Lucius found out it was a girl he took her away from my mum and killed her, not the first time he used a Avada Kedavra on someone, but the first on his own flesh and blood"

"I never knew"

"Not many did, mum told me in secret, my other sister was born when I was 5, she was still born"

"Oh"

"Lucius admitted feeding mum poison and it killed my little sister, mum said Lucius said that it was a good job he gave her the poison since it was a girl. After that mum couldn't have any more children, even though she would have loved another, if only a boy to please Lucius"

"Did your younger sister have a name?" she asked interested

"Emily, mum named her that"

"Its lovely, so is Gypsy"

"I thought so too. After I started school he started to beat me just because of you" Draco spat and turned away from Hermione, he really didn't know if he sould have told her that, but he did.

"Me?"

"Because he cant have a muggle born besting his only son and heir in studies"

"I see"

"Yeah. Every year when the exam results came back, know how all the parents get a list of the top ten" Hermione nodded "Draco Malfoy...second place to Hermione Granger, the same every year"

"I didn't know he beat you because of that"

"He did, killed my mum because of it too" Draco looked at Hermione's outraged and upset face "she tried to get him to stop laying into me, but he wouldn't, after he beat me he turned on her and beat her because she interfered with 'bonding session' as he so nicely put it"

"I'm really sorry" Hermione said as tears ran down her face "Its all my fault" she cried

"Its ok, it's not your fault, you didn't know and you are a better witch than me...probably because I'm a wizard," they both laughed. Hermione sniffed and wiped the tears out of her eyes "I'm over it now, still miss her, always will but I don't for one minute miss him" Draco said "Come here" he pulled Hermione into a hug as she started to cry again.

"I was so pleased the day he died, I told him at his funeral that I would never let my kids go see his grave, my mothers of course but never my fathers" Hermione smiled and tried to imagine Draco having children, she didn't know if it was a good thing or not, part of that analysis made her want to laugh out loud but she didn't. As she continued to think about Draco having children, no matter how funny the thought was (to her he didn't exactly seem the type, he loved to torment and tease first years) she couldn't help but feel her heart warming to Draco more and more.

"Lucius would have liked Max" she spoke softly

"How come?" Draco asked

"Because Max once killed someone"

"How?"

"Nothing like your father, he just put people in hospital by beating them and threatening them not to call the police. He once ran someone over because he had been drinking"

"Did you know the person?"

"Yeah, my friend, he was one of our best friends when we were growing up too"

"Was it a accident?"

"Looked that way, but he had been drinking"

"Sorry"

"Its ok, what's done is done"

"Thank you for telling me this" she said

"That's ok, I had to tell someone how I felt. Fancy some lunch?" Draco asked listening to her stomach

"I do"

"Lets go get some"

"Are you ok going like that, I can heal it for you" she offered

"I'm fine, ill tell people I got into a fight with a rouge school broom and lost, besides the swelling has gone down"

"The great Draco Malfoy admitting he got beat by a broom" she laughed making her way into the common room

"After been turned into a rat"

"Ferret" she corrected, enjoying the memory

"Whatever" he laughed taking her hand that she offered "in fourth year, and a slug in fifth, a rouge broom wont be damaging to my reputation any time soon" they both laughed and left their private common room and headed to the great hall for some much needed lunch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review


	9. Holding Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly...

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 9- Holding Hermione

"Drakie, what happened?" Pansy wined as Draco took his seat next to her at the lunch table.

"Nothing, just a rogue broom" he shrugged

"Is Draco in need of been cheered up" she said putting her hand on the top of his thigh, Draco unconsciously looked over to where Hermione was sat with her house, not friends just house.

"Parkinson, just leave me alone" he snapped at her

"Draco?"

"Were not going out so leave it"

"But that's never stopped us before" she said reaching further into his lap. Draco turned towards her and pushed her off him

"It will never happen again, I can assure you of that"

"Drakie?"

"That's not my name. Its Malfoy to you" he stood and walked over to where Hermione was sat alone

"Hey" he said quietly

"Hey your self" she said moving along the bench and patting it. Draco took the hint and sat next to her. The whole student body was looking at the king of Slytherin sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Let them" Hermione whispered as if reading his mind because Draco was looking around. He looked at Hermione who smiled at him and he nodded

"Your not going out tonight, are you?"

"No, I think ill stay in" she said looking back at her food. She felt so sick that her so called friends would do something like that to Draco for no apparent reason that she felt like she would be happier never seeing Max and his gang ever again. Its not like there were many people she could hold a decent conversation with...Violet was a air head and a very very stupid one at that, besides she was a witch and needed to talk about witchy things and her so called friends didn't give her the opening. But on the other hand her so called magical friends wasn't speaking to her any more and certainly wouldn't be after eating lunch with Draco Malfoy at the Gryffindor table, she was sure she would be ostracized even more now. "No I just think ill stay home"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Night 'Mione" Draco said putting his toothbrush back under the sink and leaving the bathroom where Hermione was stood moisturizing her face.

"Yeah night Draco" she called after him.

A few minutes later Hermione left the bathroom and walked into her own warm and cozy bedroom. Sliding under the heated covers (a perk about been head girl, automatically heated or cooled covers) she picked up her book, of which she was nearly finished.

She opened the book, it was a book by her favorite muggle author JK Rowling and removed her book mark and started to read the last chapter of the brilliant book.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco walked into his room and slid under his heated covers and took out his magazine on new brooms and the equipment you could buy for them, but not before long he was drifting off to the land of nod. Which is exactly where he wanted to be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione finished her book and levitated it over on to her bookshelf where she kept all her books. Once it was nicely seated in between Oscar Wide and Jane Austin she smiled while yawning.

"Night Crookshanks" she mumbled putting her head down on her pillow, Crookshanks purred and batted his eyes shut, not long after Hermione did the same.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Did you see the two of them today?" Harry asked Ron in the Gryffindor common room

"I think every one did Harry" Ron said looking into the fire with Harry

"I wish Sirius was here, he would know what to do"

"Yeah"

"Harry, come to bed, please" came a sweet little voice "Its 11pm"

"Ginny, you go to bed, ill be up later" Harry called back to his girlfriend

"Harry, I thought we planned on having a early night" she said playfully, making her brother blush and roll his eyes. Ron hated that his sister had been able to find a spell to enable her to come into the boy's bedroom. He hated it even more since she told all his friends about it and most of the time Seamus, Dean and Neville were off with their girlfriends.

"Ginny, ill be up soon love" Ginny sighed and nodded. Harry turned back to Ron, who was still red

"Its not like you don't have women in your bed waiting for you"

"But that's my sister"

"I thought you were happy for us to be together, you know the best friend and your sister" he joked, "You told me that it wouldn't be any one but me" Harry pouted

"Very funny Harry, you know I was blind drunk at the time, just go to bed" Ron laughed. Ron knew that Harry made Ginny happy and she made he equally as happy, this fact made him happy because Harry needed all the happiness he could get in his life and if he found this in Ginny then so be it.

"Should we talk to Hermione?"

"I don't know, she seemed pretty pally with Malfoy earlier"

"I think we should let her come to us"

"But she hasn't yet and where has she been while she's been missing classes, ever since she's been head girl, she seems less studious"

"Night Ron" Harry said patting him on the back and running up the stairs to where Ginny would be waiting for him

"Hey, Ron you going to bed?" Asked Seamus as he and Dean walked into the common room

"Where have you been?"

"Hufflepuff" answered Dean, smirking

"Ravenclaw" Seamus winked

"So you up?" Neville asked as he began following the boys up to the bedroom

"Nah, Ginny and Harry are in there"

"Harry always uses a silencing charm on his curtains" Neville said

"But its my sister" Ron said going red, only this time from anger.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"No, no. Please Max don't do this" came Hermione's voice "You don't have to do this, please Max, I don't want this" she begged

Hermione rolled over in her sleep and jolted herself wake, it was the nightmare that she had every now and then from the time Max raped her.

"Crookshanks, come here boy" she said reaching for the cat, which she suddenly had the urge to cuddle. Crookshanks opened a eye and hauled himself off the bed and crawled under it "Thanks boy" she said sarcastically.

Hermione looked around her room and then at her clock, 3:56am. Double history of magic awaits her at 9am and she hated that class, so she needed sleep. Going back to sleep she slept soundly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Don't do it" was what woke Draco up at 5am that morning, he looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from, but he was alone in his room. He groaned and looked at the time, 5:01am

"Agg, double history" he grumbled and tried to go back to sleep

"Leave him alone, Draco run" came the voice again "DRACO" he shot out of bed in one swift movement and ran for the door, he knew that voice "DRACO" came the voice again.

"Hermione" he called as he reached her room

"AAAGGGG" came a scream from inside "Help" he heard her mumbled. Draco pushed open the door and saw Hermione laid on her bed tossing and turning in her sleep; a thin layer of sweat lay on her forehead.

Draco rushed to her side and tried waking her

"Hermione, wake up. Hermione" nothing "Its only a nightmare, wake up Hermione, come on" he shook her and slowly she began to come around

"Draco" she mumbled groggily

"You had a nightmare, you screamed my name" he said

"Oh, I cant remember. What's the time?"

"5:15"

"Oh no, ill never get back to sleep" she groaned

"Neither will I"

"You can stay in here is you like" she said shyly

"Sure" Draco said sitting down on the floor, he reach up and took a pillow off her bed and set it on the floor, placing his head on it.

"Draco, I meant in my bed" she said as if all her energy was gone, she sounded very tired.

"No, it's your bed, ill be fine down here"

"In my bed with me" Draco looked up at her and she nodded and yawned

"Thanks again" he said as he got off the floor and jumped into her bed at the side of her.

"Can you do me a favor?" Hermione asked blushing

"Hum"

"Hold me, please" Draco looked down at her and saw the need to be held in her eyes, he smiled sweetly at her and cuddled up close to her, she put her hand on his chest as he put his arms around her back. Hermione buried her head into his shoulder and he placed his forehead on hers

"This is nice" he whispered. However Draco wasn't expecting the reaction she gave him.

Hermione nodded and burst into tears "Oh Draco" she cried

"Shh what's the matter?" he asked pulling her even closer

"Nothing, I'm just been silly"

"Hermione, you can tell me"

"I've never been held like this before"

"Not even by Max?"

"Never" she continued to cry

"Don't cry, and I don't think your been silly" Hermione tired her best to smile and nodded looking up at him

"Thank you Draco" she reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. When she pulled away and placed her head back on his shoulder Draco leaned down and kissed her back on the lips, harder and passionately.

"Thank you Hermione" he said when he pulled away. Hermione moved herself closer to him and she could feel his manhood growing. Draco knew she felt this and blushed, but his blush of embarrassment soon left him when he felt a little hand cup his manhood and began rubbing.

He looked at her and she smiled mischievously taking Draco's hand and running it up along her leg. Draco didn't need much more coaxing because he pulled Hermione back into the kiss he unwillingly pulled back from earlier.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review


	10. The final goodbye

Disclaimer: You and I both know that Harry Potter does not belong to me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Longbottom, if brains were gold then you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

–_Draco_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 10 – The final goodbye

"Hermione, come on we need to talk to you" Ron said as he followed Hermione down the corridor about 4 months later. The last four months had gone very quickly for the seventh years, especially Hermione and Draco.

After that morning they never left each other's side in private, they spent alternate nights in Draco's room and then back in Hermione's room. Never spending a night apart. They sat separately in all classes and at lunch, not through wanting to keep up appearances, but because neither could be trusted to keep their hands off one another. Both stole looks at each other through out their classes and once or twice they would have a passionate embrace in the potions storeroom when no one was looking.

Hermione never bothered to back and see Max, she received a letter from her mother, telling her that he had called and left a dozen messages for her, but she told her mother to tell Max that he was out of her life. Something, which her mother did and then told her that, he moved away. Hermione didn't tell her parents of what Max and his friends did to her, she knew that she had a decision in her life and she chose to be with Max, she chose to act the way she did, she accepted her new attitude and rebel-strike, but she knew that she didn't disserve to her raped and treated the way she was.

She was thinking about telling her mother about the rape and the abuse, but she didn't want to worry her mother, Hermione and her mum were very close to one another and it would break her mothers heart by telling her what happened.

She did however tell her parents of Draco, she had to tell them why she wasn't going to come home for Christmas holidays. Hermione explained in a long letter how Draco had been there for her over the last few weeks when she lost her friends because of the 'bitch' she had become. Mr. And Mrs. Granger were very pleased to hear that Draco had changed and apologized for everything he had done in the past to Hermione.

Hermione's parents were pleased that she settled down with a nice boy.

"Good morning Cecile" Hermione said to a first year student from Hufflepuff who passed her

"Morning Hermione" she said walking into her class

"Hermione" came Ron's voice again

"Yes?" she asked spinning around on her heels

"We need to talk"

"I Think we do too Ronald" she said looking him up and down. He had gotten so tall.

"We haven't talked in a while, have we?"

"No"

"Hermione I've got no one to talk to its about Harry and Ginny"

"Look Ronald, you haven't bother to ask me about my problems so I'm not bothering with yours"

"You don't have problems, you have a perfect life" Hermione turned away from him and looked to the floor, tears forming in her eyes

"That's is isn't it, Hermione Granger, perfect student, head girl, great prospects, cant possibly have problems. Every one just sees me as a perfect person, cant do anything wrong" she yelled

"Exactly"

"I'm exactly the opposite" she said looking him square in the eye "I have problems Ron, more than you will ever know or understand"

"Then let me understand, if they are that bad then you'll need a friend to be there for you"

"Where were you when I needed you over the summer, eh, or when you saw that I had changed, you didn't even bother to ask about my change. I was the last person anyone would have expected to look like that, and my so called best friends didn't even bother to ask me why I had changed"

"We just assumed that you would talk to us" Ginny said as she and Harry joined the conversation

"Is it always going to be down to me to come to you, do you expect me to bring my problems to you, when its just as easy for you to ask about me"

"Hermione, talk to us" Harry said "If you need to talk were here for you, best friends remember"

"Best friends, best friends." She yelled "Where were you when I needed you, needed to talk to someone, when I was raped, beaten and abused where were you?" she cried

"Aaa…. er…" all three and the other students who gathered around were speechless

"You weren't. There was only one person who was there for me and will continue being there for me"

"Who?" Ginny asked still shocked and speechless

"I was" Draco said as he pushed past the crowd of people and stood behind Hermione

"Malfoy?" Harry, Ron and Ginny all said at the same time

"That's right" he smirked "Hermione has told me everything, and I've helped her"

"Tell me he's lying" Ron demanded

"No, because he's not. He was brave enough to ask me about my new attitude when he saw a difference, he was brave enough to help me when I was beaten by my ex-boyfriend. He was even brave enough to follow me when I snuck out to a club, and he was brave enough to get the beating of his life for me, just because he wanted to keep an eye on me. So don't you dare think that he is lying. He has been my best friend, and come to think of it, only friend for the past few months. He was the last person I would have gone to with my problems, but it turns out he was the only one who cared"

"Only were not friends any more" Draco added looking down at Hermione

"Well thank god, Hermione come on we need your help" Harry said pulling her arm

"Get off her" Draco snapped, Harry let go of Hermione and she ran back into Draco's arms

"Hermione, please we need your help with Charms" Ron said

"She's juts told you that she has been raped, beaten and gone through hell and you don't think to ask how she is or even want to talk to her in private, you just want her to help with homework" Draco said out raged

"We would have asked when you would have gone, you said your not friends anymore" Harry said

"Because were lovers, have been for many a month now" Hermione smiled "I love Draco and I hope that he-"

"I love her too" Draco said looking down at Hermione who was in his arms, this was the first time they had declared their love for each other, neither could think of a better or more meaningful way.

"Your lovers?" Ginny asked, most of the female population sighed with frustration, Pansy screeched and marched off with Millicent at her feet.

"Way to go Draco" Blaise called beaming with happiness from the sidelines

"Actually, there something I've been meaning to ask" Draco said "I don't want to be just lovers" Hermione's face dropped, but Harry and Ron's lit up like Christmas had come early, they both looked at each other and smiled.

"Hermione, we haven't known each other for too long, really known each other that is. But you know about me and I know about you. What I'm trying to say is that even tough it may seem a little early to be asking this, but will you marry me?" he asked dropping down to one knee and pulling out a diamond ring from his pocket. Hermione looked down at Draco and then at the ring and back to Draco.

"She wont saw yes" Harry whispered to Ron "You know how Hermione is"

"Yes, ill marry you" she said as he slipped the ring on to her finger. Harry and Ron shot daggers at each other and then Ginny looked at them.

Ron was about to say something when Hermione turned and stopped them

"Don't bother guys, if you aren't willing to accept our relationship then our friendship is over" she said looking at the three of them. "You know I don't want to lose you, we have been best friends since first year, we have done everything together, every year we have been off on our adventures, we were there for one another, you know that, I love all three of you, but I cant loose Draco he means more to me than you'll ever know, I don't want to lose you but I wont lose Draco, from now on its me and him"

"Together forever" he said looking at Hermione. Blaise looked appalled with the fluff that was coming out of Draco's mouth, but he was happy for his friend all the same.

"I cant" Ron said turning to leave. Harry put his hand on to Ron's shoulder

"Wait up mate" he said and walked off with him. Hermione nodded trying to hold back the tears in her eyes, this was the final good bye to Harry and Ron

"Ginny?" she asked

Ginny shook her head with a look of utter disgust in her eyes "How could you? A Malfoy of all people, Snape would have been better, I couldn't be more upset with you if you married Voldermort" she said and turned her back to Hermione following Ron and Harry.

"Looks like it's just you and me kid" Draco said

"Yeah, just you and me" she repeated as she watched her 3 ex-best friends leave her life. She hoped it wouldn't be forever but she knew deep down it would. She knew them and when they meant something like this, they meant it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE END

You may be thinking, well that was crap, I could have had a better ending, but honestly I wasn't getting along with this fic. Harry, Ron and Ginny wont talk to Hermione because of Draco and she wont leave the man who she loves and has been there for her when she needed someone to be there for her.

Please review


End file.
